Flying without wings
by free-soul
Summary: This is based one Serena/darien romance, Serena was helping the long lost princess Mina sneaking into one of the royal hunting when she was accidently shoot by prince Darien, and the king mistakened her as his daughter!!
1. Read me!

^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
FLYING WITHOUT WINGS  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
Author: Free soul  
  
Editor: Celia  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
People who don't have much patience read this! I understand the first two chapters are crap, but I promise the story is going to be good! You see this is originated from a very very very popular TV show. So please read this!  
  
Ok. I've summarized the first two chapters here so you people can read this and skip to the third chapter, but of cause if you want to read the first two it's your choice though!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
this story took part of the Kingdom Terra, where a powerful king rules the planet.  
  
17 years old Serena is a poor orphan who lives with Ami and Zoicide, they lived their life by road shows and stealing from the rich. Serena met a girl called Mina, Mina came to the city looking for her farther. Eventually they became very good friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
there, now you can jump to chapter 3! Enjoy!~~~ 


	2. searching for father

Flying without wings  
  
Hi everyone, this is kind of my...*cough*... you know first fanfic, so please give me some support. I hope you would also point out my grammar spelling or any other problems. Thank you, I am not the kind of person that likes "writer's notes" very much, so don't worry, you won't have to scroll down half of the page to read my story. Hehe, I think I am already talking too much so lets start our adventure!! ^_-  
  
p.s sorry, it's just that when you start it might sounds like a "Mina" story, but it's definitely a SERENA DARIEND romance!!  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
FLYING WITHOUT WINGS  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Seeking for farther  
  
Mina held her package tightly in front of her chest, the things in her package is extremely important. Her servant Ray Kino staring at her master sadly, it has been three months searching for Mina's farther, but with no success.  
  
"Master don't worry, I am sure everything will sort out." Ray tried to cheer her.  
  
"You know it's hopeless Ray, it's not like that we don't know where he is." Mina nibbled her bottom lips starring straight ahead at the beautiful palace of Terra. "We just can't get in there..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Ouch..." a soft whine could be heard by an blonde girl with absolutely stunning feature, she was sneaking against a wall.  
  
*This rich snob Sir Oliver is going to have their daughter married tomorrow, I am sure they have a lot of "things" with them tonight!* she thought while matter of factly walking around the backyard of the mansion.  
  
Her name is Serena, a ran away orphan. She has learned a bit of fighting skills from the brothers and sisters she live with, Zoicide and Amy. That helped her to "take things" (in her vocabulary) from the rich snobs.  
  
She sneaked around the corner and crawled along the windows, she pushed on one of the window lightly, and the window surprisingly opened. Peeping inside she was shocked to see the Bride was hanging her self!  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!" screaming loudly not caring if the resident can hear her or not.  
  
She jumped into the window immediately....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ray, look! That's the Duke I am looking for, Sir Oliver (don't blame me about the names) I am certain that he can help us to get into the palace!"  
  
They were walking through the market talking about their plans while A horse wagon stopped and Sir Oliver's servant walked to one of the shops.  
  
"But the terra palace is so protected that even the queen's relatives only visit her once half a year, and even if he can take us to the king, you can't be sure that he will!" Ray said, trying to convince Mina not to have too much hope, after all Mina would be hurt deeper if she was hopeful....  
  
"At least we should try!" Mina said and squishing Ray's hands tightly than all of a sudden she ran in front of the wagon with Ray dragged along by her side. She bowed respectively and spoke  
  
"May I see Sir Oliver please! I have something very important to confess!"  
  
The guides looked at her with annoyance and just ignored her.  
  
"May I see Sir Oliver!" She repeated.  
  
This time one of the guides stepped out and pushed her harshly, "Go away! Do you know who you are messing around with?"  
  
"Please let me see Sir Oliver! I have very import..." before Mina could finish a voice raise from the Wagon.  
  
"Who is out side! You are destroying my peace!" than the door was opened and a cranky looking round man walked out. He looked around with his hawk like eyes searching for the distracter. Than his eyes locked on Mina. With a smirk, he snickered.  
  
"So it was just a little girl! Never mind, keep on going people!" Just as he was about to go back to the door. Mina kneeled down on to the ground with a loud bang,  
  
"Please! Listen to my story! I promise you that you weren't be disappointed!" she stared hopefully at him at the same time Ray kneeled down besides her begging the duke. Around them, the crowed stared.  
  
"You idiot! Why would I listen to your story? You little fool, now get of the road and trick someone else!" without another word, the duke disappeared behind the wagon door.  
  
Hurt and lost of confidant, Mina and Ray stood up staring at the wagon that drove away sadly.  
  
"Don't worry master, we can always find someone else." Ray said, trying to cheer her up. Just than a old man start to say  
  
"Don't even bother! All the dukes are same!" shaking his head, than he looked up, saw the two helpless girls. His heart softened and suddenly wanted to help them.  
  
"But you know, Oliver's son is getting married tomorrow you can try than!"  
  
Mina and Ray thanked the old man and walked home.  
  
"Ray prepare a present, we are going to the wedding tomorrow!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Mina and Ray attended the wedding, it was very crowed in the church, people celebrating, and all the governors. They looked around nervously and suddenly she saw Oliver talking to one of the servant. She walked up to him.  
  
"Sir Oliver." Mina called.  
  
He turned around and stared at her, than all of a sudden with realization, he pointed an accused finger at her and said angrily.  
  
"It's you again?! What do you want? I told you not to distract me, now your in luck today because my son is getting married other wise you are so dea..." Before he could finish a scream was heard from inside the bride's room.  
  
"The bride is missing!" a maiden shouted, than all of a sudden Serena dressed in the bride's dress rushed out of the room holding a package tightly around her arms, behind her jewellery money was falling out of the package.  
  
"That is not the bride!! She is a thief, she's stealing in the bride's room!" the bride screamed, than all the guides rushed to Serena and tried to capture her, the scene was humiliating. Mina and Ray stared wide-eyed at the thief. She had shoulder length blond hair with big wondering blue eyes.  
  
At that moment Serena couldn't hold up with the guides for any longer, especially with all those things she's carrying, she has tried to escape from the window but her bag was too big. She gritted teeth and made her decision. Pulling the package from her shoulder and forced it open she spread the jewelleries all around and went.  
  
"Hey people! Look, the Oliver family is rich, they have every thing! Come and take it!" every person in the hall start to rush to where Serena spread her money and they blocked the guide's view. Serena took the opportunity and ran out of the mansion...  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"My god!" Mina signed, although she was disappointed that she did not get to talk to Oliver but this wedding was amazing. It is something she has never encountered in her entire life.  
  
Ray just stared ahead, they were walking while they saw some guides rushing around looking for the thief.  
  
"Do you think she'll get away from this?" Ray asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know, she's not that good at fighting." Mina answered.  
  
"I wish she did, at least she's revenged for us at that round head!" Ray muttered in satisfaction.  
  
Another sea of guides passed through them and they squashed Mina and Ray to the side of the road. A head pop out behind the counter in one of the shops, and Ray stared, suddenly she was about to scream when a hand clasped around her mouth. Mina turned around and was shocked to see the thief.  
  
*####***####***####*****######***####  
  
Okie dokie! We haven't got onto the main point in the first chap have we? Don't beat me up! Because I promiss it's gonna come soon!!!  
  
Thanx a bunch for reading! 


	3. friends

Ok, guys! Here is the long waited chapter 2! (Not) Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
To answer my few reviews (thank you soooooo much)  
  
1. Yep I am an Asian (chinese) (don't worry I not offended) hehe you don't have to be Einstein to know that!"  
  
2. And oh yeah the movie LilMoonGoddess mentioned, yes my story is actually originated from a movie called (huanzhugege) I just changed the backgrounds and all that stuff.  
  
Another thing! Is anyone interested in editing my story? Because... I just don't trust myself hehee.  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
FLYING WITHOUT WINGS  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
CHAPTER TWO: A Princess?!  
  
*******************************************************8  
  
"Oh my god!" whispered Mina, staring at the girl thief with wide eyes. Serena put a finger in front of her mouth, signing her to be quiet. Mina looked around, seeing guards rushing past her, one of the guards walked towards her, Mina became so nervous that she just sat down on the accouter desk trying to bloke the guard's view.  
  
"Have you seen a girl dressed in bride's clothes around this area?" Mina stiffened and shook her head nervously. The guard looked suspiciously at her than walked away.  
  
Mina let out a sign of relief than turned around.  
  
"Get out of there, they are gone." Mina said. Serena popped out rubbing her head exaggeratedly and whined:  
  
"Oh great! You just sat on my head! Something bad is probably going to happen!" she pouted.  
  
Ray finally came back to her senses and protested. "How can you say such a thing? If it wasn't us you'd be with the guards by now!"  
  
Serena pulled her wrinkled robe straight "Ok, I am sorry, I am very grateful to what you did for me, thank you?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.  
  
Mina frowned and questioned: " What did you do to the bride?!"  
  
Serena nibbled on her bottom lips "I'll tell you this, but promise me don't mention it to any one!"  
  
She glimpsed around then started talking; "Sir Oliver and his son are bastards! They didn't care if the girl wanted to marry him or not, just arranged a marriage because she was pretty. She's lucky that I "went for a walk" around their mansion yesterday and found her trying to hang herself!" Mina and Ray stared at her with wide eyes, and she kept on talking in a dramatic voice.  
  
"I jumped into the window and saved her, she told me all about it so I let her run away and that's why I was in that room today!" Serena said while pulling her hair out of the bride's dress. She actually tucked it in side to make her self look like the bride.  
  
Mina stared in amazement as Serena pulled out her hair, it was waist length and golden coloured. For the first time, Mina looked at Serena carefully, she realizes that Serena is amazingly beautiful! *So the thief can be beautiful too* she thought.  
  
"I have to go now! There are many people waiting for me at home! I at least have this bride dress! I might sell it!" she laughed and walked away.  
  
Mina stared at her fading figure, suddenly envy came over her. *I wish I can live like her, so care free... * She Shook away the thoughts and turned to Ray.  
  
"Let's go home, we still have a lot of things to do."  
  
"Yes, I think I've had enough adventures today to last the rest of my life!" Ray muttered  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A few months later)  
  
"Ray look! They are from 'Midling' too!" Mina said pointing at the brother and sisters who was talking to all the audience around them.  
  
"We are from 'Midling' seeking for our father! But when we found him he was very sick, and after a few months he passed away." Amy said, while wiping tears away from her cheeks she sobbed than continued.  
  
"We spent all our money on the trip, now that we don't even have anything left to go back, please help us." With another sob, Amy pulled down her red scarf and Zoicide placed it in front of the audience, but not many donated.  
  
"Look! They were looking for their father too!" immediately Mina start to digging into her bag looking for money, but Ray's hands clasped onto hers, stopping her from taking it out.  
  
"But master, we don't have much money left, they can rarely last us for more than 2 weeks!" Ray reminded her.  
  
"We can't just stand here and do nothing for the poor people with no money to for the trip home!" she struggled and finally manage to get Ray's hands off hers. She took out a whole dozen of money and placed it on the scarf. Amy saw how much Mina has given them and looked uncomfortably at them then she just bowed and thanked Mina.  
  
Mina smiled back than suddenly at the corner of her eyes, she saw Serena in the crowed, at that moment Serena saw her too, she grinned broadly than walked from the audience towards the brother and sister.  
  
She walked in the front and starts to talk. "All the Ladies and Gentlemen down here! Have you heard what they just said? I am a very poor girl, but I will still donate as much as I can to them! She said while digging into her pocket. Than she pulled out a bunch of coins and placed it on top of the scarf. All the people were touched by the girl who donated all her money. They all rushed and threw some coins onto the scarf.  
  
Serena walked to Mina's side and greeted "Hey, nice to see you again!" just when she was about to ask for Mina's name she saw a man grab Mina's backpack and ran for his life. He had noticed them for a long time. And the huge amount of donation Mina gave drew more attention to the thief.  
  
Mina turned around and realises her things were stolen, with a loud curse she chased after the thief pulling Ray along. Serena saw it and shouted out as loud as she could "How dare you steal her things!!" than she rushed after the thief as well. Serena was a lot faster than Mina, she got there immediately stopping the thief from escaping, just than Amy and Zoicide joined in.  
  
"Now, choice one give her things back and we'll let you go, choice two we'll get it back ourselves and you can go to hell!" Zoicide muttered under his breath.  
  
"No way! Why can't I steal if you can cheat!?" the thief said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Shut up! Just give it back!" Zoicide warned walking closer.  
  
"No!" the thief did a back flip and tried to flip over the wall, but Serena pulled on his leg. He struggled to get away and accidentally dropped the bag, Mina and Ray just caught up with them when she saw her bag flying through the air. Mina rushed in the front to get it, but since Serena was a lot faster, she jumped up and caught it for her.  
  
"Here," Serena said handing it back to Mina. "How much money is in there? You had better check! What if he's changed it?" Serena joked. That made Mina totally nervous, she untied the package and inside there was a necklace and a piece of paper. She lets out a sign of relieve and looked at Ray.  
  
"If I lose this, what am I going to say to my dead mother?" Mina sobbed. Ray patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"But it's just a hand made clay necklace and a piece of useless crap!" Serena muttered under her breath, disappointed.  
  
"You don't understand! They are even more important than my life." Mina said staring at her things with red eyes.  
  
Serena shook her head "Oh well!" she looked back at Amy and Zoicide who has been standing there listening to their conversation.  
  
"So Serena are we going back to the "donation" or did we just finish working for today?" Zoicide asked.  
  
"What?? You people know each other? So you're not really collecting money to go home, you are just...just tricking all those people???!" Mina asked incredibly.  
  
"Hehe, We are good actors don't you reckon? What did you think!" Serena laughed. Amy walked up and took out some money from her pocket, she opened Mina's hand and placed it in her palm.  
  
"There, keep that, since you already know we are lying." Mina looked around her jaws opened widely, ever in her life she has thought that she is stupid but right at that moment...  
  
"How about I walk you two home? I don' t wants another thief to attack you! Zoicide, we'll finish for today, I am taking them back." Serena took Mina's hand and start to walk back.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh my gosh! Your place is huge!" Serena turned around and around in circles, sliding her hands over the expensive looking wooden chair.  
  
"You must be some rich girl!" Serena blinked at Mina and Ray.  
  
Mina shook her head and smiled weakly "Far from that! I' am looking for my father he's..." she saw Ray shaking her head at her "He's been missing before I was even born..." Mina said.  
  
Serena looked back and forth at them two. "Really? Why would you even bother to look for him? He must be heartless to leave your pregnant mother!"  
  
"No it's not like that, He didn't have a choice...he's...he didn't know." Mina looked down.  
  
"Oh, than do you know where he is?"  
  
"Of course we know a little, just not that...much." Ray rushed in the front to speak, afraid that Mina might go out of control and tell.  
  
"Alright, if you need any help, come to kings street and you can find me there in the gray house!" she was going to turn and say goodbye when she realize that she still haven't asked for Mina's name yet.  
  
"Um...so what's your name?"  
  
"Mina and that's Ray." She pointed  
  
"Alright, it's a pleasure to meet you even though it's always in a weird situation!" this time both of them laughed, realising what Serena said was true.  
  
"So you live with the sister and brother, where are your parents?" Mina asked.  
  
Serena suddenly looked down. "I don't know, I've never seen them in my life..." she murmured  
  
"Oh I am sorry..."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I live with a lot of other people too! They are all homeless, so we take care of them by gaining money in every way we can." Serena said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Wow! That must be a lot of pressure for you!"  
  
"Kind of, sometimes they suffer from sickness because we don't have enough money to give them medical treatment...and ...they just...die" Serena looked away, sad memories over whelming her.  
  
Serena look outside and saw it was almost dawn so she said good bye and went home.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
(Few days later)  
  
"Mina! You came!" Serena was surprised to see Mina standing at the door with Ray.  
  
"So after all, you needed my help huh?"  
  
"No actually we came to provide you some help." Ray said lifting a pack.  
  
Serena stared at it for a moment and asked confusedly, "What do you mean? Is that money? But I thought you two were almost broke! Did you find your dad or something?"  
  
Ray shook her head "No, master sold her mother's heritage."  
  
Serena couldn't believe what she just heard, "What??!! Why did you do that? It's your mother's HERITAGE!"  
  
"Those things are useless, you can't do any thing with this jewelry at all, except maybe waiting for a thief to steal them from you?" Mina thrusts the pack into her hands. "I'd rather it be used on something good."  
  
"I can't take this!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hi! Guess what? I'm lucky enough to get my best best friend Celia to edit for me! (She'll probably go mad after a few chapter) but any way. Bow to the great Celia!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. Now, serious stuff is coming up on the next chapter!  
  
Thanx for reading!  
  
C ya! 


	4. the hunt

Thank you so much guys...*Sod* even though I write really crap, there are actually people who gave me reviews *sob*  
  
Ok, let's not cry now...  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
FLYING WITHOUT WINGS  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
Author: Free soul  
  
Editor: Celia  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The hunt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena accepted Mina' s support and in return, she invited Mina and Ray to live with them, eventually they grew close to each other. Mina gave Serena her last name since Serena didn't know who her parents are, and also she decided she is one year older than Mina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time flies, it is almost autumn. Mina was still planning how to get into the palace secretly, not that it is forbidden, she just don' t want to uncover her identity...yet. Serena has been suspecting her for a while now, but her air headed natural have not taken her very far.  
  
"What is it? Quit been so mysterious Mina!" Serena struggled to pull her arms back from Mina's tight grasp feeling sleepy and furious. She was woken four o'clock in the morning, and been dragged all the way into a nearby forest without an explanation.  
  
"I have something important to tell you." Mina locked her gaze on Serena' s. Somehow creep placed Serena' s drowsiness as she stared into those intense eyes filled with deep secrets that's eager to pore out at any moment. Serena swallowed, feeling spiders crawling in her stomach. She looked side ways, avoiding Mina' s strange expression. As she looked down, she saw something glowing and recognized it, it was Mina' s clay necklace, some parts of the paint are missing, revealing the grayness on it.  
  
Mina rose her arm, in her palm settled the clay necklace. "Remember this?" she moved it closer to Serena.  
  
"Yea...yes.." swallowed a fearful Serena, She tried to focus her eyes on the necklace, but it kept slipping back to Mina' s pale face. She felt like running away, but what is she actually afraid of? Mina? No, it's the secret inside Mina that's creeping her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Serena have no idea how much this secret is going to change her life...absolutely no idea...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Read the words on it..." Serena held the necklace closer "Arthur Ph...Philip?" Serena looked up, unsure if she read it correct or not. Mina nodded "Yes, that's right Arthur Philip..." she whispered. Serena looked down again concentrating "Arthur Philip...Arthur Philip...Arthur.." She repeated, than it hit her.  
  
"Oh my god..." she sucked her breath, dropping the necklace onto the wet grass, one hand over her mouth, shocked.  
  
"His...his majesty Arthur Philip...the...the king!" She stared at the nodding Mina in horror, "This can't be! Your father is the king?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, before he left your mother, he actually promised to contact her later?" Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but he never came..." Mina said, pulling on some grass. They have sat there like that talking for half an hour.  
  
"What kind of king is he? Eating his promises, and we actually thought he was great!" Serena exasperated. Mina looked up at the pink sky.  
  
"The last thing my mum said to me was, when I gets to see him, ask him if he still remembers her." Serena was startled, how can some one be so infatuating?  
  
"Your mother is a truly amazing woman...just like you." Mina smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
*****************  
  
"Mina! Look at this!" Serena handed a piece of paper to Mina.  
  
NOTICE TO ALL RESIDENTS  
  
The king will be holding a royal hunting at second of September in a nearby mountain, please notice that no one will be entering the area at that time. If any residents accidentally entered the area, they might be mistaken as assassin s. And we will not pay any consequences if they are injured or killed.  
  
Excitement filled Mina' s eyes, this is a divined chance, and probably her only chance.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, are you sure this is the shortcut?!" Asked a tired Mina. She has been so excited the moment Serena told her that she knows a secret 'shortcut' to the mountain. But it turned out to be walking two miles and climbing a 300 meters high mountain!  
  
Ray groaned as she looked up, they were only quarter way up in the mountain, and she already felt like her born are broken.  
  
"Of cause this is!" Serena looked down at Mina and Ray, it was less than easy for her to climb this thing, but never has she considered the fact that Mina and Ray is 'weak'.  
  
"Come on guys! Just a few more meters!" Serena cheered  
  
"No...no..I can't go on.." Mina panted.  
  
Serena looked angrily at Mina  
  
"What do you mean you can't go on? Just a few hours ago, you said this is your only chance!" Serena pressed her ear against the wall  
  
"Listen!" She breathed feeling her heart racing fast.  
  
"Listen to this! Can you hear the horse racing off? And the bugle?"  
  
"No...I can't hear any thing!" Mina pressed her ear against the wall too. "All I can hear is my heart beat!" She gripped the wall tighter. A tiny rock fell on Mina' s head, that startled her, she made a mistake by looking down.  
  
Than all of a sudden, she slipped, her sweaty palms tried it's best to grasp on to something but failed, "Ahhh......!!!" Mina felt herself falling hard than everything blacked out. When she woke up she was laying on the ground, still in the mountains. She looked up saw concerned gazes from Serena and a Crying Ray. She tried to sit up, but gave up when she felt a terrible pain on her leg.  
  
"Don't move, you are ok, but your leg is broken!" Serena said.  
  
"You were right Serena...I...I am weak, I can't go on." She stared at Serena for a while.  
  
"Will you do me a favor Serena?" Mina begged.  
  
"Of cause..."  
  
"The mountain might be hard for me and Ray but you can easily beat it!" Mina sat up, ignoring the pain, she pulled her package of her shoulder.  
  
"Here, please find my father for me...I am depending on you!" Mina handed the things to Serena.  
  
"I will Mina, don't worry." Serena took the package and tied it around her shoulder. "I am not sure if I'll be back...very soon...take care of your self while I'm gone!" Serena looked up, staring at the high mountain.  
  
"Good luck Serena!" Ray said, tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Serena waved and started the journey that will change her life forever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sight is startling, hundreds of people from the palace was there, the guards the servants, doctors and of cause the king and all the male members in his family.  
  
King Arthur Philip was around his early 50th but still in good shape, he has had many women in his life, but that doesn't means he is a bad king. In fact, he is one of the most successful kings in the terran history. Riding beside the king was his son, Prince Darien, a handsome young man and extremely talented, the prince has two guards, Kunzite and Seiya. They are his guards and best friends.  
  
"Boys! Let's start our hunt!" the king instructed. At that moment, horses surged, Dust rising in every direction.  
  
Darien was leading his way around the forest looking for a target. Kunzite looked around, and suddenly he spotted a deer running around a nearby hill. He raced off instantly,  
  
"Hey! Don't let him get it!" Darien laughed chasing after him.  
  
Kunzite had the advantage and arrived first, the deer was standing in place nibbling on some grasses.  
  
"I'm afraid this is going to be your last meal!" Kunzite whispered, just as he stretched his bow, about ready to shoot, Seiya shouted beside him  
  
"Look! A bear!" he was so distracted that he turned around, and at that very moment Darien stretched his bow and shot, the arrow was straight and powerful, nothing can escape it.  
  
No one was sure what really happened, no one knows how the deer just turned into a girl, but it happened in front of their eyes. Just when the arrow was about to reach the deer, a girl appeared and the arrow shot straight at her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah...yeah...yah! Another chap! Woohooo!  
  
Ok people; please please... give me more support!  
  
Thanks for reading~!  
  
Editor still needed.... 


	5. Princess Serena

Ok some of the reviews you people give me mentioned about that my story is originated from A Chinese Movie call (Huanzhugege) and tell you what! You are definitely right! If you check the Author' s notes that I've left before you'll realize that I've mentioned this! Alright ,fine fine! You people want it! Than you've got it!  
  
Please don't sue me...blur blur blur... i don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the story. (And if you really want to sue me, I have nothing to give you hehehe..) And my story is originated from the HUANZHUGEGE show (does it bother you, did any one want me to disclaimer? If you ask, I will!) You know there seems to be quiet a few Chinese here! (Hello *wave*)  
  
p.s People who is interested in been my editor, please e-mail me:!!  
  
annipoji@yahoo.com  
  
Ok now we can start!  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
FLYING WITHOUT WINGS  
  
^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*^_*  
  
Author: Free soul  
  
Editor: Celia  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: the palace  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
No one was sure what really happened, no one knows how the deer just turned into a girl, but it happened in front of their eyes. Just when the arrow was about to reach the deer, a girl appeared and the arrow shot straight at her....  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Ahh!" the girl fell to the ground, Darien' s arrow buried deeply in her chest.  
  
All three of them was in total shock, they all got to their feet immediately and headed straight to Serena. Serena' s face drained out of blood, she was walking around when an arrow suddenly came.  
  
Darien lifted Serena up and realise she was badly hurt.  
  
"I, I...need to see the king!" Serena breathed, the pain was unbearable now. Darien just nodded and without a second thought they headed back.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"What! An assassin?!" all the guards standing around the king gasped. The mountain was so carefully secured; it is almost impossible for a cat to come in without notice. How could a human have sneaked in? Most of them are praying the girl to be innocent, if she's not, than many people is going home with some missing body parts today.  
  
Darien just arrived holding Serena in his arms, "Where in the world is our doctor! Come and check if the girl is ok!" he shouted exasperatedly.  
  
"Is that the Assassin!" Arthur stared at Serena.  
  
"Assassin!? Who said so!" Darien protested, he was so angry with himself that he has hurt some one, especially when the victim is so pretty. "She was all by herself when I shot her, probably some residents that came up here by mistake! Please! Where is the doctor!! You better check on her soon! She is dying!!" He looked down furiously.  
  
"Here I am, your highness!" the doctor pushed his way through of the crowd. One of the guards stopped him "Wait a minute This is all too weird! How can a girl like her sneak up here all by herself, this could be a trap! I think we should check her out first!"  
  
Serena lay there still, she could see a blur of people standing around her, *it doesn't matter if I dies...but...but Mina' s things! I...I can't lose that...who is the king... *  
  
"His...his..majesty...the...the..king.." Serena muttered weakly. She struggled to reach her backpack  
  
Kunzite was getting suspicious" This is quiet strange, why is she muttering about the king?" he whispered to Darien, who was getting more furious by minute.  
  
The guard followed her hand and his eyes widened when she reached for her backpack, "Be careful! She have something in her pack!" he jumped in front of the king straight away, and with a hard kick send Serena flying in the air, she landed a meter away. This drove all the guards mad, one of them jumped from the crowd and pulled out his sword.  
  
Darien was shocked, he dived to block the sword while shouting "Wait!!" The guard pulled back his sword immediately. "Prince Darien I...." He didn't get to finish his sentence since the king spoke up  
  
"Wait! Let's not make our conclusion just yet." The king ordered.  
  
Serena stared at him, some where in her head, a little voice told her this tall and strong looking man is the king. "Do you...do you still remember Marine Anderson from...from midling!?" with a gasp, Serena fell unconscious.  
  
"What!! What!? Repeat that!! What did you say!!!!" the king screamed in horror.  
  
"She is unconscious your majesty!" Kunzite said  
  
Darien pulled off the bag on her shoulder "She has been holding this all the way, it's probably something important!" he opened it and was surprised to see a Clay necklace and a piece of paper laying there.  
  
"It's a necklace and a paper with... poems written on it...they seems pretty old..." Darien looked closely at it.  
  
"What!? Let me see!"  
  
Darien handed the things to his father, Arthur's eyes widened by minute, as he looked at the things closely. With a shaking hand, he dropped the things to the ground. "Held her up Darien!!"  
  
Darien did what he was told. Now Arthur have a clear view of Serena, he gazed at the beautiful girl, her golden hair flowing down, tide into a strange hair style, delicate skins, and those familiar sky blue when she opens her eyes. Memories rushed through his head.  
  
"Doctor!!! Doctor!"  
  
"Yes your majesty!"  
  
Sweat ran down Arthur's forehead as he screamed "Cure her, or you are beheaded!!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"The...necklace...poem...I..I can't lose them..." Serena muttered, she has been unconscious for a Several weeks already. Arthur was sitting there, beside her. It hurts to listen to her, but touchy also. He tucked the blankets over Serena.  
  
"Can you hear me?" He whispered softly, drying the sweat on her forehead. Serena coughed, she nodded her head.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ser..Serena...."  
  
"Serena what?"  
  
"Just...Sere..na.." her eyes half opened than decided it was too bright and shut it tight again.  
  
"How can it be just Serena? Don't you have a last name?"  
  
"I have...have a last name...Mina said...Anderson...my...last name..." Serena gasped for air. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat the moment Serena said Anderson, it hurts to know that Marine didn't use Philip, but he is pretty much certain now.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen..."  
  
"When is your birthday?"  
  
"A...day...before Mina...third...of September..."  
  
"Third of September..." Arthur muttered under his breath.  
  
"That's right..." he is very certain now.  
  
Arthur stood up "Alright, I think you need a rest Serena!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Serena has falling back and forth from consciousness and unconscious for several times in between the few days. Finally one afternoon, she felt herself waking up.  
  
She opened her still heavy eyelids, and looked around the room, it has magnificent decorations that seems terribly expensive, if Serena was not feeling so dizzy, she'd probably be 'taking a walk' around the room *the bed is so soft...and it smells good here!* There was three beautiful "fairies" beside her, she opened her eyes wider, and the queen of the "fairies" leaned down and asked gently "Do you need anything Serena?"  
  
*Em...I am probably in heaven...* Serena thought lying comfortably. When all of a sudden all the 'fairies' in the room bowed, the prettiest 'fairy' stood up and walked gracefully towards a woman. She sat up a little to have a clear view of the beautiful woman who was dressed in gold and silver walking into the bedchamber.  
  
Although the woman was beautiful, Serena would not prefer to call her a 'fairy', the looks she's giving Serena is sending chills down her spine! Serena took a squint at the woman through her almost closed eyes, and she was caught starring. The woman frowned so she closed her eyes immediately, but she still couldn't help listening to their conversations.  
  
"Luna, is that the girl they brought back from hunt?" the woman said, her voice is just as cold as her expression.  
  
*So the fairy's name is Luna!* thought Serena peeped with one eye.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Luna answered  
  
*Highness!!?? Is she the queen or something!!?* Serena groaned, despite stares from the Queen. At that moment she knows she has made her very first enemy in the palace.  
  
The queen looked around and waved her hands at all the other servants, all of them retreated, except for Luna.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to hear another rumor about how much this strange girls looks like the king in my palace again!" the Queen moved her head closer to Luna's.  
  
"Yes your highness!" Luna shrieked.  
  
The queen held out her hand, she admired her long nails for a while than said softly. "Don't look as if I mistreated you, this is for your own benefit! If she is not a princess, she'll be beheaded for lying to the king!" the queen draw closer, her yellowish eyes starring straight at Luna's " And so will all the assists... Even if she really is a princess , it's non of your business anyway, so better seal your big mouth shut!" She breathed  
  
"Do you understand!?"  
  
"Yes your highness!" Luna trembled, tears threatening to come out.  
  
The Queen smirked in satisfaction as she turned around and disappeared into the corridor.Luna let out a breath of relieve, she shook her head a little than turned to check on Serena.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later,  
  
Serena lie on the bed still trembling from the memory earlier, she tried to keep her self still, but it's impossible, especially when the things in the room are so interesting! She turned her head starring at the guards outside, they just stood there, doing nothing else, expressionless. Than they suddenly bowed, Serena straightened her head, her whole body tensed *Oh...not the evil queen again! * Her teeth chattered.  
  
A male voice echoed through the corridor, "Has she woken up yet?" a person stepped through the door.  
  
"Serena?" Serena opened her eyes, she shrieked when she realise it was the king! A tiny sound escaped from her throat, she widened her eyes, pulling the blankets over her chin. She is not prepared to meet the king in bed! The king smiled  
  
"So you've finally woken up...how do you feel?" he asked gently  
  
Serena's head spun around, *this is the king!* "I...I..feel fine...your highness" Serena gulped, her throat feel really dry.  
  
"Where is Marine right now?" Arthur asked, he already knows the answer. Why else would Serena come?  
  
"She died three months ago....your highness."  
  
The king nodded, sorrow filled up his eyes "You don't have to be so formal in front of me." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ears "My poor child, you are already 17, but this is the first time you see your father."  
  
*What?! What did he call me? My child!?* "But...I mean...your highness I am not.." Serena tried to explain but was interrupted "I told you, you don't have to be formal around me.."  
  
"I know you emitted me...but could you call me father?" He asked gently.  
  
"Just for once?"  
  
"I...I am not...cough..." Serena start to cough badly the weather was very cold and her injury still has not totally recovered yet.  
  
A servant held out a cup of water  
  
"Here Miss."  
  
Luna Frowned "What Miss? It's highness!" She whispered lightly at the servant.  
  
Arthur took the cup and held it in front of Serena himself. Serena fell deeply in awe, after all, this is The King of Terra the earth! The most powerful person who ruled the whole planet! She grew up listening to his stories, respecting him, and now he is holding a cup in front of her, feeding her with loving eyes!  
  
*Oh my gosh!* Thought Serena, banging her head on the bedpost, it hurts. "So this is not a dream?!"  
  
Arthur smile, "Could you call me father for just once?!" Arthur asked, not demanding, but some what begging.  
  
Serena starred at him, her head hurts, her chest hurts and things she saw are a blur. All she could think of at the moment was *Arthur Philip! Holding a cup in front of me!* She was in a daze, She felt her self nodding and the word "Farther" escaped from her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She has never thought about the consequences, only if she knew...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome home...daughter!" Arthur smiled warmly at Serena, never has she felt fatherly love in her entire life. Serena felt her heart jumped in anticipation, *Having a family feels so good!* At that moment every servant in the room bowed and said together  
  
"Your highness, welcome back home Princess Serena." Serena' s eyes widened, there was at least thirty servants in the room and lining up the corridors. She has never received so much respect in her entire life!  
  
*Sorry Mina, this is just too good to be true! I'll just borrow your father for a few days, than I'll return him!* Serena thought with guilt, than she looked around the room, staring into Arthur's loving eyes, the servant's adoring expression and forced her self to swallowed the guilt deeply inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena didn't know, while she was sleeping in the palace, Mina and Ray have searched the whole city and cried their eyes out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked through the roses carefully, she was companioned by Luna. She found out that Luna is actually the "Legendary Luna" Arthur's second wife, who gained all of Arthur' s adoration, because of her beauty and kindness.  
  
"Oh this smells so good! You never gets to plant them outside the palace, because they're just simply to expensive!" Serena pulled gently on a bright red rose, She plugged it into her blond hair that was tide into her usual two-bun style.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to plant them outside even if you had money!" Luna said smiling, she saw Serena' s puzzled eyes and start to explain  
  
"This flowers are different from any roses you have seen they're looked after by Prince Darien' s powers!" She picked one "They never dies."  
  
From far away, Darien watched as the beautiful girl skipped around the garden with her adoring blue eyes caressing every single flower she brushed past.  
  
"You know it's a shame that they can't plant it outside! Than I wouldn't be able to see it when I go back!" Serena said without thinking.  
  
"What do you mean by going BACK?" Luna warned "Remember, this is your home, you admitted that you're the princess, so if you accidentally say any thing against it..." Luna leaned closer. "It won't be good." She held her hand against her neck and moved one finger across it.  
  
Serena sucked her breath this sounds bad.  
  
Luna looked around and saw Prince Darien and Seiya sitting around a table in the center of the garden, she waved and grabbed Serena' s hands gently. "Come, it's time for you to meet your family members.  
  
Darien had a clear view of Serena, She was dressed in a pale pink princess dress with ribbons that flowing to the ground, her skin flushed under the sun. "here comes the little deer I shot!" Darien joked  
  
"Good morning Luna!"  
  
"Good morning Prince Darien, how has your day been?"  
  
"Very well and you..." Darien didn't get to finish the sentence when Serena starts to laugh. He stared at her surprised.  
  
"Haha..if you people just stand here and greet all day, I am going back to sleep!" All of them laughed.  
  
Serena and Luna sat down on the benches.  
  
"You look so different dressed in this than the day I brought you back from the hunt!" Darien commented, *She's a truely beauty*  
  
"Are you alright now? I was sure that I saw a deer the other day, don't know how it just turned into you when I shot." Darien' s eyes filled up in pain.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Serena held up her hands and waved it "I'm in good health! See!" She danced around than sat down once more "Actually, I should thank you Prince Darien, for giving me the chance to meet my farther." Serena winced at the word "farther" but kept her cool. *I can't let any one know about this!*  
  
"I am honored to have such a beautiful sister!" Darien smile kindly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
while Serena was lying on the princess bed, receiving all kinds of presents from the "royal relatives". The real princess had searched around the whole city for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena recovered very fast, just like what Arthur wanted, there are many things to do, Most importantly, the ball! The balls are hold when a royal family member is born. Every person in the kingdom have to attend, Arthur is going to give his daughter the best time of her life. Just as he thought about it, the queen stepped into the bedchamber.  
  
"Arthur, are you going to hold a ball for Serena?" Beryl asked sharply. Arthur looked up, his worst nightmare in the whole kingdom is standing in front of him. His Marriage with Beryl was totally ruined a few years ago because of that incident...but he is not foolish enough to divorce her unless she mentioned it first. Beryl was the only princess of Abnoba, many years ago the two kingdoms hates each other. There was wars going on every single day, most man died in the battles, children and wives are abandoned. but nobody won, the two kingdoms was equally powerful, their magic ruined everything, people became weak and poor. Finally the kingdoms surrendered to each other, Arthur's farther, the old king arranged a marriage with Abnoba and the whole thing sorted out. Arthur been the victim of this whole business knows perfectly well, if by any chance he offended Beryl, battles will once again raise. The only choice was to sacrifice himself to keep this peace.  
  
"Yes Beryl," Arthur breathed in deeply.  
  
Beryl's fist tightened, she can't stand such emotionless tone coming from her own husband. "I don't understand, how can you be so sure she is the princess!" her voice softened as she walked slowly towards Arthur, swinging her hips slightly.  
  
Arthur wince at the woman that's walking towards him, other people might found this seductive, but some how he felt like vomiting when ever Beryl flirts around him. He looked away and said in a cold voice "Beryl, I think you should go back to your own chamber now, I'll talk to Serena tomorrow." He turned and walked away. Beryl stood there limping like a soaked towel, why does he hate her so much? Than Luna's picture jumped into her head. She gritted her tooth tightly and said in a chilling voice "Very well then, I shall join you tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several maidens waked Serena up, she was still not used to the life here, where others took care of everything for her, Including washing her face and taking showers. Every morning she goes to the rose garden, dancing around with the butterflies and picking flowers. She has grown bored of it and was starting to miss Mina, Ray, Amy and Zoicide.  
  
*How can you be so selfish Serena? You are the one who made the mistake and took away Mina's position! Now you are bored of it, so you start to miss them!!* Serena scolded her self, but still everything in the kingdom is irritating, no one wanted to approach her or be her friend because of Beryl, and she was having so many problems with the rules in the kingdom. She kept on breaking them!  
  
*Mina is civilized and sensible, she belongs here.* Serena thought she had her head down and didn't realise a person running into her.  
  
"Ouch! My head!" Serena looked up are saw Prince Darien, her face immediately brightened up.  
  
"Oh, hi!!" she greeted  
  
"Hi Serena! I was looking for you everywhere! My farther want to talk to you." he gasped for breath.  
  
"Alright, thank you for telling me!" She ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Serena arrived, Arthur, Luna and Beryl was already sitting in the room, looking extremely serious. She again remembered what Luna said to her the other day and swallowed.  
  
"Farther, are you looking for me?" Serena opened her eyes wide, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Yes, darling, I just have several things...unclear about you and your mother." Serena nodded, waiting patiently.  
  
"Did your mom tell you about...*cough...how I met her?" Arthur looked uncomfortably towards Beryl, she *suggested* him to ask Serena that, because it's a private and obviously hard, but he suspect it's for Beryl's own needs.  
  
*Maybe I should tell him I am no the princess!* Serena thought but when she turned to look at Beryl, her heart stopped. Beryl was staring at her like a murderer, as if she's saying "I know you are not the princess, wait till the king found out about this, then I can cut you into pieces!" Serena gapped  
  
Serena rolled her blue eyes around, trying to remember what Mina has told her.  
  
"Well, it was raining that day, so you came for a shelter? Then the shelter became a few months staying because you fell in love with my mother!"  
  
Arthur's moved uncomfortably in his chair and nodded at Serena signing her to stop, that made Beryl smirk.  
  
"So when did you leave Midling?" Beryl questioned.  
  
Serena loosened herself "It was in the September of last year and I arrived here at the start of this year."  
  
Beryl's eyes narrowed "Oh, so you've only been here for a little while? I am surprised you can speak such fluent English without an accent!" the corner of her lips twitched.  
  
Serena felt her inside start to burn when something hit her, she looked down trying to look sad. "You don't understand your highness, my mum found me teachers when I was little and told me how to speak English fluently...now I understand why!" Serena looked up, tears filled her eyes but inside she was trying to keep her face straight.  
  
Arthur was so touched, he nodded his head continuously. Luna signed and said in sympathy "Your mother is truly a woman, such emotions..."  
  
Beryl looked sharply at Luna then turned back to Serena "I see, but don't tell me you can't speak Midllish! How about you say something for us?" Beryl smirked, she is not going to give up so easily.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes *She thinks she is going to beat me by THIS?* She Ami and Zoicide have practiced this together millions of times for their road shows, also Midllish is actually just English with a bit of accent in it.  
  
Serena cleared her throat and began yelling at the top of her voice in Midllish "COME ON PEOPLE! THIS IS THE ONLY OPPOTUNITY IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE TO SEE THE CAT AND DOG FIGHT! THIS CAT HERE IS CALLED 'MEOW'" Serena pointed at an imaginary cat beside her "AND THE DOG IS CALLED 'WOF'..."  
  
All the servants was trying to keep their face straight, Arthur turned to look at Luna, they both giggled. Even Beryl had her mouth wide open.  
  
"Ok, stop that Serena!" Beryl covered her ears "Don0't you know anything else?"  
  
"Something else?" Serena thought for a second then start to talk in fluent Midllish "My name is Serena, I came from Midling to seek for my farther. But I couldn't find him...instead I fell sick and spend all the money I brought, now I don't even have the money to go back, please give some mercy and help me! the gods will reward you for your kindness!"  
  
Beryl frowned "Who are you talking about? Yourself, you said it so fluently as if you've practiced it millions of times!"  
  
"I did!" Serena was so satisfied with her self, she forgot where she is and answered Beryl without a second thought.  
  
"Why did you practice that for?"  
  
Serena gasped, she didn't realise what she has said, but after all she is very good at this kind of things. "Well, I was broke, if I didn't find farther then I'd have to start gathering money to go home!" Arthur looked at Serena with sympathy  
  
Beryl looked suspiciously at Serena, before she could say anything Serena spoke up "Farther, you let the queen ASK me such questions, does that means you don't want me any more?!" Serena cried, she has gotten enough of that Beryl and if she kept asking something bad might happen.  
  
"Look Arthur! The way she's treating me! I am just asking a few questions!"  
  
Arthur looked at her, he was certain the minute he saw Serena at the hunt that she is definitely the princess, and now after all this things she said, he has absolutely doubt about it.  
  
"I think that's enough Beryl, she's just a child, and her mother passed away, you should know better than keep on asking her about her mom." Beryl clenched her teeth together, she stared furiously at Serena, but said nothing more.  
  
"Serena, we won't ask any more, now all we have to do is get you prepared for the ball!" Arthur cheered.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Stay put for the next chapter!! THE BALL! Things are warming up here! So please come back and check on my story often!  
  
Please forgive me for my choice of names, e.g Midling, I made that up  
  
Abnoba, this means black in Latin  
  
Thanx for your co-operation!  
  
Free soul... 


End file.
